Untitled
by bradeng
Summary: This story takes place after Bill and Fleur's wedding. Ron has left Harry and Hermione in their search for Horcruxes. Now, it's just the two of them spending all their time together. As time progresses, so do feelings and love may begin to grow.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: You should know this is taking place during what would be Harry, Ron and Hermione's 7th year. In The Deathly Hallows, shortly after Ron leaves. It's just Harry and Hermione right now, as Harry debates what he's feeling. There may be some OC's in the story eventually, if there is I'll tell you more about them as they're introduced. For now though, please enjoy the first chapter of: _ (This story is currently title-less, so if you have any suggestions for a title please let me know). ALSO please, give me some feedback! I'd greatly appreciate anything you have to say that may help me out in writing this story.**

_Chapter 1 – Harry's perspective._

A few days had passed since Ron had left Hermione and I in our search for horcruxes. It still ran vividly through my mind what he had said before he left. How he suspected there was more between Hermione and I than friendship. At first I was furious with him, angry that he would even think such a thing, since Hermione and I were in fact only friends. But as time has passed, and as the last conversation with him is still vivid in my memory, I'm starting to think maybe he was right.

I glanced over at Hermione, it was late at night and I was guarding the door to our tent while she got a few hours of sleep. As she laid there, she looked so peaceful, in fact she looked beautiful. Maybe it was the fact that we were constantly on the run, and running low on food that was making me think this way, or maybe I was actually starting to develop genuine feelings for her. I couldn't be sure as I turned around and looked back out at the night sky. Although, I had found myself thinking about her quite frequently lately. She was brilliant, and that seemed to have left an impression on me. Especially since our hunt for horcruxes began. She'd really helped me out since the Death Eaters showed up and Bill and Fleur's wedding, and it meant more to me than I can possibly say that she didn't leave with Ron when he left. My mind's flooded with thoughts about the entire situation. Why had Hermione decided to stay here, rather than leaving with Ron? Up until this point, I suspected she had feelings for him but since she seemed to have chosen me over him... I can't help but wonder if maybe she has feelings for me instead of him.

I heard her wake up and get up out of her bed. As she made her way over to me, I could almost tell by the way she was walking she wasn't impressed with something. As she sat down beside me, it was more evident in her voice that she definitely wasn't happy. "What time is it?" she asked, in a tone that showed she was trying to stay calm and not be upset. I glanced down at my watch that was still on my wrist.

"About 4 am." I said back to her.

She nodded slightly and I could tell she was searching for the right words, "why didn't you wake me?" she asked in almost a whisper, "we agreed on 3 o'clock to trade shifts... Why didn't you wake me?" she asked a second time, as I could hear her voice rising slightly.

I looked down, unsure of what to say. "You needed the sleep, Hermione" was all I could manage to get out, as she looked at me and the anger in her face deepened.

"It's not fair to you."

I looked at her, and begged her with my eyes not to be angry with me. "You haven't been sleeping much, and you looked so peaceful I couldn't possibly wake you up..." I sighed slightly, as I waited for her to raise her voice more in my direction, but that moment didn't happen. Instead, she sighed herself and looked up at the stars for a long time before looking back at me.

"Than give me my wand, and go get some sleep yourself while I guard. I can guard until morning." She said as she held her hand out for her wand. I handed it to her, and went back inside. Not realizing until I was inside exactly how cold I had been outside on guard. Before I climbed into my bed, I took another glance at her. She already had a book out, not that I was surprised, she read most of the time she was on guard. I smiled slightly at the picture she made, how she seemed normal almost as if she was just studying for another test at Hogwarts. I almost hated that I was putting her through this torture, but I knew I'd never talk her out of helping me so I've come to accept it. As I finally fell asleep, I was still thinking of her, and I realized something, I might in fact have feelings for Hermione Granger.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 – Harry's Perspective._

_We'd some how managed to kill all the horcruxes, and defeat Voldemort. How we did it, I have no idea. But now, Hermione was furious with me. She was angry about the fact that I'd put her in danger for such a long period of time, and caused her to go into hiding. Even though I'd warned her from the beginning of the trip, that didn't ease her anger. Now that we were free, she had nothing holding back the cruel comments coming out of her mouth in my direction. I couldn't say or do anything but stand there and take it, there was nothing I could do because she was right... But there was one thing I could do to stop her from raging at me any longer. In what was only a few seconds, I took her in my arms and kissed her. Right there, before I could decide against it._

Hermione woke me up just as the kiss ended, and although I desperately wanted to know what happened next, I smiled the minute I seen her face. She handed me a plate overflowing with the fresh eggs that we managed to steal from the market yesterday with the help of my invisibility cloak. "What's this for?" I asked her the minute I noticed how much effort she must have put into making them, considering they looked completely perfect.

"Just a little something to make up for being angry at you last night..." She responded as she looked at me, and I could tell just by the look in her eyes she felt terrible for being angry. Her gorgeous brown eyes looked like they were fighting back tears, "I'm sorry Harry... I had no reason to be mad at you."

I smiled at her again, my way of showing her that everything was fine. "It's okay, Mione... Really." I said as I took a bite of the eggs, hoping she could tell by my own eyes that I really meant it.

She smiled when I called her Mione, it was a nickname Ron and I had called her on rare occasions, and I hoped it would cheer her up at a time like this. And by the look on her face, and as a small chuckle escaped her lips, I was almost positive it worked.

"Thanks Harry..." She said as she smiled again, "I've been a bit stressed since Ron left. I'm still not sure I understand why he left."

I hated this, the way she somehow managed to squeeze Ron into at least one conversation a day. He wanted to be with her, and have a friendly conversation with her, something that could possibly lead to something more than friendship, something that didn't involve the topic of Ronald Weasley. "Let's not talk about Ron..." I said back in as calm of a voice as possible.

Hermione smiled again, and I felt it instantly warm my heart. For a minute, I considered asking her about her feelings towards me and if there was anything more than friendship, but I can't. Not yet. Not when I still had to decide what my own feelings were. Although I can feel myself feeling more attracted to her with each passing day, occasionally Ginny's face screams inside my head, begging to be noticed. I'd promised her when I left, I'd come back for her, and I have a feeling she still figures I will. So what would happen if I did decide to act on these ever-growing feelings towards Hermione? Would Ron ever speak to me again, if I broke his sister's heart? It's too much to think about right now, with Hermione beside me reading my expression, reading my every thought, so I forced the thoughts out of my mind and looked at her again.

Suddenly, I heard something out side. I set the plate down and ran outside to see what it was. As I peeked outside the tent, careful to keep quiet I saw a strange looking girl, probably close to my own age, eyeing right where I was standing, suspiciously. For a moment, I wondered if she could see us. She stood there for a few more moments, unknowingly staring right at me, and me back at her. I was sure she suspected something, but if she did she didn't act on it. With more more suspicious glance in our direction, she turned and walked back through the woods. I silently thanked anyone who could hear my thoughts that she didn't see us. That Hermione's enchantments clearly worked. If we were discovered, and she was to get hurt, I'd never forgive myself.

As I thought about that possibility, the dream from the night before once again flooded my memory. I'd heard that dreams often portray a person's inner thoughts. Was that how I was truly feeling? Terrified that Hermione would be just as angry as Ron some day at the fact that I'd brought her along on this seemingly endless journey? Terrified of losing her someday? Or was it simply portraying my true feelings towards her, trying to get my mind to believe it? Again, I realized this wasn't the time to try to sort through everything I was feeling as I forced myself back to reality. I returned inside the tent, and smiled at Hermione to let her know everything was completely fine. It was just than, I realized she wasn't eating. "Are you not having breakfast?" I asked her, and I could hear the tone of worry in my voice.

"No..." She said quietly, "I made all the eggs for you. I don't need anything."

I frowned a bit as I returned to her side. "Hermione..." I said just as quietly as she'd responded to my question, "you need to eat too. It isn't fair." I said as I slid the plate of eggs in between us. "Here, we'll share them." I smiled at her, hoping she'd see in my eyes I really did care. And I really did want her to share the breakfast with me, it wasn't fair for me to eat all the food and leave her with nothing.

We ate the breakfast completely in silence, after which I laid back down and tried to sort through my feelings, and the million questions running through my mind. Hermione was reading once again, as I laid in my bed across from her. I couldn't help but wonder if this was possibly going to go somewhere beyond friendship. I yawned slightly as I dozed off, all the while thinking of her as I had happened so often lately.

**AN: So this chapter is a bit longer than the first one. I'm not entirely sure how good it is, considering I wrote it in one day... But I guess that's the type of person I am. When I start writing, I don't stop until at least that section (in this case the chapter) is completed. In other news, I'm shocked by the feedback I've already received! Thank you guys so much for your support. This story still remains untitled, so if you have any suggestions for a title please, please let me know! It'd be greatly appreciated. I'm going to try to post a new chapter at least once a week, perhaps more depending on the week. So keep an eye out for updates! BTW What did you think about the chapter starting out as part of Harry's dream? Did you like it because you could see into his real thoughts? Did you not like it for some reason? Let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3 – Harry's Perspective_

When I woke up just a few hours later, I was sure of one thing and one thing only: I definitely had feelings for Hermione. The question that was now running through my mind, was did she have feelings for me too? And how could I find out, and act on them?

I smiled to myself when I seen her sitting just outside the tent, reading as usual. I yawned loudly to let her know I was awake. She turned around and smiled, instantly. A smile that warmed my heart, and made me want her more than ever. "Good morning again, sleepy head" she said.

I chuckled a bit as I ran my hand through my hair and climbed out of the bed. "Morning" I said back as I made my way over to where she was sitting and sat down beside her. "What are you reading?" I asked, trying to figure out what she was interested in a bit more, and hoping she might catch on to my interest.

"The Tales of Beedle the Bard" she said as she made a face, "The book Dumbledore left me in his will."

I looked at her for a moment as curiosity ran through me, "Still?" I asked her, she must have read the book a hundred times since it became hers.

"Yes.." She looked down at the book for a moment before looking back at me, "there has to be some reason Dumbledore left it to me... I just can't figure out what that reason is."

I nodded and looked away, not sure of what to say. We've been over this several times, but still her opinion remained. There wasn't much I could say about the matter. Just than she gasped slightly, I looked at her to see her pointing to a spot just away from the tent. I looked in the direction she was pointing and was shocked to see the same girl I'd seen yesterday standing there.

"She was here yesterday too..." I whispered, wrapping an arm around Hermione to hopefully make her feel more safe, rather than due to my own desires. Although I had wanted to do just this, for the past few days.

She buried her face into my chest, and hugged me tightly. I knew she was scared, so I held her close doing everything in my power to ease her fears. The girl was only a few hundred feet away from us, she had to know we were there. She cast a spell towards the protective shield, but fortunately for us it had no effect. She tried a few more times before she walked away back into the woods. After I was sure she was gone, I looked down at Hermione, still covering her face.

"It's okay." I whispered as I stroked her hair with my hand, my other hand still around her waist. "She's gone, we're okay."

As Hermione looked up, it killed me to see the tears on her cheeks. I wiped them off with my hand, and hugged her again. I hated to see her cry, hated to see someone so innocent, pure and beautiful be so upset.

For a long time, we stayed that way. Lost in each others embrace, when I finally pulled back I searched her eyes and for a moment I thought I seen the same desiring look that I was sure was also in mine. In that instant, I decided to take a chance. In what seemed to only be a few seconds, I leaned forward and kissed her. The kiss held all the emotions I'd been hiding for the past few days, and everything I felt towards her. I was ecstatic when she kissed me back, I had half expected her to push me away, but she didn't. Which means, what?

As I eventually pulled back from the kiss, I searched her eyes again. She was the first to speak up and break the silence, "w-wh-what was that?" she asked me. I could tell she was nervous, confused, and probably still frightened from the girl who had just been so close to discovering us, by the ways she stuttered when she spoke.

"A kiss?" I said as I chuckled a bit, trying to keep the mood as light as possible in case she was indeed still frightened.

I no more than got the words out of my mouth when she hit me, harder than she expected too I think, because she quickly apologized when I flinched from the pain. "What I mean is... What did it mean?"

I gulped down the saliva gathering in my mouth, and searched my mind for the words. "What do you think it means Hermione?" I asked, careful to keep my tone natural, and happy.

"I don't know..." she responded.

I practically whispered back to her, "it means I have feelings for you. Ron leaving made me realize how much I like you. I'd never been willing to accept the fact before, but now I can. I'm mad about you, Hermione."

It seemed to take her a long time to accept what I was saying, but when she finally did she hugged me tightly, and when she pulled back I could see the tears in her eyes again.

She opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't. Instead she pulled herself up and kissed me. This time, the kiss was short and sweet. When she pulled back I looked into her eyes yet again, "does that mean you fancy me as well?"

She only nodded, unable to speak. I let out a happy squeal as I hugged her again and twirled her around. At this moment, I was more happy than I'd ever been in my life. But right now, we needed to focus on the day ahead of us.

"I'm so glad you do." I said honestly, "but we need to focus on today. What are our plans today for our hunt for horcruxes?"

She thought for a long time, and coughed slightly before she spoke. "I think we need to go to Godric's Hollow... There might be a hint of some kind there that could help us."

I nodded in agreement, as Hermione took my hand and we apparated to Godric's Hollow, together.

**AN: So there's Chapter 3! I know the past 3 Chapters have all been in Harry's perspective, but I enjoy writing from his POV. However Chapter 4, to make things interesting will be in someone elses perspective. I'm not going to tell you too much about it, because I don't want to ruin the surprise but it will definitely be interesting! So be sure to keep an eye out for it. And thank you soo much for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I know most AN's go at the end of the chapter, but this one is required to be at the beginning. This chapter is in Rosier, or Rosie's perspective. She's an OC, and is the daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange. Her name comes from Bella's mother, whose last name was Rosie before being married. Bellatrix put her daughter up for adoption at birth, because she didn't want to risk her life due to her own involvement with Voldemort. Rosie is a year younger than Harry, but she's completely crazy about him. However, Rosie unfortunately inherited Bellatrix's urge to cause trouble. And yes, Rosie is the girl who has been watching Harry and Hermione.**

_Chapter 4 – Rosier's Perspective_

I always knew there was something different about me, but I couldn't exactly figure out what it was. I seemed to have an endless urge to cause trouble, and I could see things no one else could see. I was positive this was one of those times.

Ever since my first day at Hogwarts 5 years ago, I'd been in love with Harry Potter, even though I was positive he had no idea I even existed. I'd always believed him, and I always would believe him.

My heart fell as I seen him and Hermione kiss, I needed to get out of there. I couldn't bear to see the only guy I've ever loved be with another girl any longer.

I apparated back home and began sobbing as I lay on my bed. My mother knocked on the door but I refused to speak to her as I buried my head farther in my pillow, soaking it with tears. Eventually when the tears refused to come anymore, I got up and looked in the mirror nailed to the wall on the other side of my bedroom.

As I looked into my own eyes in the mirror, I jumped back a bit. I was barely recognizable after crying for the past two hours. I inched closer to the mirror to get a better look at myself.

My eyes were blood-shot and swollen, my cheeks red and puffy, and I had a steady trail of both eyeliner and mascara ran the entire length of my face. My hair was a mess, and I looked nothing like myself. I made the decision right there, I needed to do something about the way my heart was feeling.

I took a warm shower, curled my long black hair, and did my make-up. I had to admit, I looked pretty hot. The next task was to find the perfect outfit to go with my look.

I was wearing a bit of silver, glittery eye shadow, so after an hour of debating I decided on a pair of skin tight skinny jeans, a plain black tank top, and a very blingy, sparkly silver necklace with a matching bracelet and earrings.

When I was finally ready, I looked at myself in the mirror one more time, nodding to myself in approval before apparating to Diagon Alley.

When I arrived at Diagon Alley, I glanced around to see if I seen anyone I knew. I shrugged slightly, a bit disappointed when I didn't see anyone I recognized and decided to head into Madam Puttifoot's Tea Shop for a butterbeer.

Unfortunately, this was a shop where mostly couples came which didn't exactly make me feel any better, but I knew it was usually pretty empty and I'd be able to be alone.

Today, I was the only one there. I quickly ordered a butterbeer and sat down at a table in the corner, picking up a newspaper to look through on my way. The front cover was plastered with photos of Harry, they were actually offering a reward to the person to hand him over to Voldemort. I shook my head slightly as I turned the page. It was crazy how much things had gone down hill in the past year.

As I had my nose buried in the newspaper, I heard a slight pop, the familiar sound of someone apparating into the room. I looked up quickly and recognized him immediately, before he had time to apparate out of the shop, I quickly jumped up and grabbed his arm. I was than, for the first time in my life, looking directly into the eyes of Harry Potter.

Harry looked frightened, but I quickly rushed him back to my table and pushed him in close to the wall as I took the seat beside him as to block him from view in case any one else came into the shop. I raised my voice slightly in his direction, but no enough as for anyone to over hear. "What in the world do you think you're doing here!" I asked him.

He paused as he searched my eyes, probably wondering if I was trust worthy. He spoke up as I knew he would, if it was one thing I knew about him from the years of admiring him was that he was always too quick to trust people. "Hermione and I went to Godric's Hallow to look for clues on how to defeat Vol-"

I knew what he was going to say before he said it so I quickly covered his mouth. "Don't say his name, Harry." He opened his mouth again to speak, probably to tell me the same thing Dumbledore had once told him, that fear of a name only increased fear of the thing itself but I shook my head and spoke before he had the chance. "They're using his name as a tracking device, because they know you're one of the few people who use it."

Harry simply nodded as he let that fact settle in his mind. He looked back at me, and I admired his stunning eyes, and facial features. The combination of his gorgeous eyes, and stunning smile was enough to make any girl fall in love with him. I was lost in his eyes, but the sound of his voice jerked me back to reality.

"Ron left us on our hunt..." he said as I nodded my head, to tell him I was aware of this. He paused for a moment, studying me before he continued. "Have you heard anything about him? Is he okay?"

"Harry..." I whispered, knowing I'd do anything to be closer to him and now seemed to be as good as a time as any. "After Ron left you and Hermione in your hunt, he was attacked by Death Eaters for information about where you were. I looked at his eyes, and I could tell this information shocked him, and he was eager to know if Ron was okay. It actually made him more attractive to see him so worried about his friend. I forced myself to continue. "When he refused to give them what they wanted..."

I paused for a minute, as I felt a sudden lump in my throat unable to continue. A moment passed as I felt the tears flood my eyes, one single tear fell from my eye and landed on my cheek but I quickly wiped it away and forced myself to go on.

"Harry.." I said softly, knowing the news was bound to knock him off his feet. "I'm sorry but... They killed him."

In a sudden moment, Harry collapsed against me in the booth. I wrapped my arms around him and tried to calm him, but I could feel his tears on my shirt. It broke my heart to see the guy I'd loved for years, to break down so quickly.

I rubbed my hand along his back and held him tight allowing him to cry. After a long time, when he pulled away and looked back at my eyes, he wasn't the same guy. He looked more tired, miserable even. I couldn't hold back any longer, I leaned forward and kissed him. Something I'd been wanting to do ever since I first saw him.

The kiss lingered for a moment, as if he had no idea what to do. I thought maybe he was considering kissing me back, but he pulled away all too soon. When he pulled away, his reaction was mocked with both shock and sadness on hearing of Ron's death. I searched his eyes, trying to tell him with my own that I truly did care about him, even if until today he hadn't known I existed.

I thought I heard sniffling than, and I turned around quickly to see who was there. My jaw dropped as I realized who it was. There, 10 feet away, was Hermione Granger, watching as tears flooded down both her cheeks.

**AN#2: Woah! I bet none of you expected that ;) This was a pretty intense chapter and was pretty hard to write, so hopefully I did it justice! Please, please, review! It really helps motivate me to write, and I do appreciate it. Also this story STILL remains untitled, so if you have a suggestion for a title PLEASE let me know! **


End file.
